


[Podfic of] Howlin' For You

by knight_tracer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>A college AU with strippers, crime bosses, and a mystery to solve.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Howlin' For You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Howlin' For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547739) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



Length: 3:16:10

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Howlin'%20for%20you.mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Howlin'%20For%20You.m4b.zip)

Music: Howlin' For You - Black Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by cath  
> Cover by reena_jenkins


End file.
